Sacred Blood High
by death1500
Summary: Welcome to Sacred Blood High a school that is funded by the high Vampire council and dedicated for monsters to coexist with humans. This school is the school that i go to and my name is Nathan. I had been lied to my whole life and found out I was adopted into a family of elder vampires the second highest ranking class of vampires... this is my story of my life. Read and Review.


Sacred Blood

Lies… we have all had them told to us at some point but it seems the lies were for the good of your health then the truth itself, so have you ever asked yourself in your pained state of why did this happen to me or why is this happening to me? Well it's ok because you're not alone well here is my story I am Nathan Rai White, I have white hair that is like an anime style that sticks up slightly but most is just a straightened part of my hair, my height is average for a sixteen year old, and I am a pretty handsome guy to most people. Mostly my friends call me Nate or even Rai for the girls since they think it's a cute name. I grew up in a house with nice people who have raised me to be great man to be in the future. That's the life I loved and wanted to stay like that forever, but like all things good in life they must come to an end. So with that this is how my story begins.

"Hey brother! Wake your ass up we got to get ready it's my first day in high-school." A loud female voice came out of the darkness. "Hurry up! You have to walk me to school today, let's go breakfast is going to cold and mom said if we don't eat she will feed it to the Hellhounds." The voice whined about her brother not waking on her command. The boy had woken up and had looked to the left of him to see he beautiful sister with an angry expression toward her brother as she bent to meet his eye, only to scare her poor brother out of his bed since he knows what follows in after her death stare of the eye.

"I'm up Serena, don't worry I'm up, I'm UP!" The boy shouted walking away before she beat the snot out of the young boy. "Get out of here please?" asked the brother.

"Fine, Natie." Serena said as she walked out from the medium sized room. She ran out the room yelling for her older brother to rush downstairs and hurry for their first day of school. She is a freshman and now he was a sophomore in high-school.

As the young sixteen year old got up from floor with the occasional shifting side to side because of the laziness from his summer vacation, he had opened his blinds to shine a healthy ray of light spread through the messy room of the two story house he lived in. Moving to England into an undisclosed location due to the fact he was born into a family of… well let's just say they aren't normal people. It wasn't his first happy moving trip but over the time of three years finally he had gotten used to the "dump".

Personally the memories of his last home was his only way of moving on so that maybe one day he can go back to the peaceful time when his mother, father, little sister, and his older brother that he had before he died from a horrible accident causing his head to be chopped off from a sign. That was the worst memory he had ever had before moving; he fears the day he will lose his sister to death or even another person. Nathan had made a vow to protect her with his life; and after that the happy family life was shattered and the little sister that was preppy had long since passed on replace by a depressive child as well he was. Nathan banished the thought in his head and changed with little thought other than some common thinking such as, where is my backpack or where did I leave my phone. All do these thoughts were just thoughts and he just got his backpack and left down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey bro come on your food is almost cold, it's barely warm." Serena said smiling to her older brother, she winked and gestured him to eat quickly as she did.

"Hey hun how did you sleep? Anymore nightmares?" A woman with a suit and long dark beautiful hair that is flying to the side came into the kitchen from the side of the room headed over towards their living room.

"Hi mom, no not tonight take God well I did have a good dream at least, although… it was a bit weird." Nathan said to his mom as he bit a toast and got a plate of some of his favorite French toast. "It wasn't too bad actually more of awkward then anything I had before but fun." Nathan smiled politely to his mother and gave a kiss on the cheek as well. "Thanks for the breakfast, also why are you up so early for business what about dad?"Asked the white haired son of the beautiful woman that was drinking her morning drink.

"He will be leaving after you two leave for school. Besides he is very tired so I think he may be a little late too." The mother said winking towards her son and daughter as they smiled back lovingly. "Now go to school by the time you get there you will be late to your new school." Their mother said happily. Well it seemed she did have a point and the fact that the two walked slow and the bus doesn't come on time like it was supposed to, most likely from the driver being an old man that worked too hard.

"Ok I guess we'll head out now. Bye Mom, tell Dad I said bye and love you both." Serena said as she walked out to the front and took a drink from a special elixir bottle with a strange purple and red mixture of color."Come on Natie." She said to her brother who was blushing as he got his bag.

"Why do you call me that?" He asked a rhetorical question as he opened the door to a neighborhood full of teens and kids walking to school. "Hey did you take your medication?" Nathan asked turning to see his sister nod with a smiling face. She was gorgeous, Serena was always getting checked out by the guys in her old school and was an instant popular girl since her looks, she had medium natural purple hair; it was pushed to the side not flowing but just suspended in the hair to the side which she had so she left it alone seeing how it was amazing enough for the first day of her high-school. Serena had glowing crystal blue eyes that made the color of the sky jealous; she was just everything in one girl. Nathan couldn't help but see her flawless skin and perfect face; she was the example of the perfect woman with a bust size which was pretty big for a 15 year old, her breasts weren't too big but perfect... Nathan had blushed as thoughts flooded his mind, he saw she was bending over to pick up a flower she deemed to be extremely beautiful; shaking his head he dismissed those thoughts seeing how it was a taboo on family love. Although he never really belong in their family… it came clear to him that he was just a normal human and unlike his little sister, mother, and father not to mention his dead older brother.

See they were actual vampires, not like the modern day vampires but the type that is a mix between the old fashion and the new version. The vampires they are is a rare breed… yes breed as in the monster world there is classes within all monsters, especially vampires. Anyway as his adoptive family was an elder vampire family. Meaning that they had more authority and power than most vampires in the world, the only class higher is the origin vampires; those are the originally made vampire that were given their immortality through God or God's enemies, the demons. The more newer vampires were mere followers that had been turned but not given immortality. Nathan's adoptive parents are the great, great, etc. son and daughter of the first two families to be turned by the origin family; so they have more time to walk the earth. So with all of that being a secret

Nathan's adoption happened after he was left on his now families' door step by a man who was bleeding to death; being how the vampires where elders they had control over their blood lust helped him to stay alive long enough for the man to beg for his son's safety and well being to be taking care of by a new family... after he said his goodbyes to his son he told his name to the family and died. The adoptive mother of Nathan was pregnant with his now adoptive sister took him in, and the man who was actually his real father was buried. From then he was raised to be good along with his sister who was shortly born afterwards grew up slightly quicker than Nathan himself but still is recognized as the younger sister loved him a lot.

As Nathan found himself at the bus stop to the school he wondered what they were doing there and so he asked his sister. "Hey I thought we were just going to walk to school…" She turned and smiled.

"Mom texted me saying that the only way to get to our school is to go through a bus." She said and sat down then took a breath from her heavy bag being plopped down on the floor and looked at her brother. "Guess what type of school we are going to be attending." She said.

Nathan stared and say she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was white and knee socks that were purple and black strips. "Monster school, I know I went there last year remember I wonder how I'm going to survive this because first I am not good with making new friends, and furthermore I am an American and you are too, so what makes you think they will accept us both, the last group last year barely accepted me?" asked Nathan looking into her crystal blue eyes.

"Because you have your super cute sister with you, and what's the school like?" Serena questioned "Is there any other vampires?" she asked again as she got on his back and poked his cheek. She was always playful with him.

"I haven't seen them around much but yeah there is but they are assholes, maybe they might want to have sex with you in the showers just for fun." Nathan said annoyed of the finger poking.

"Then I will let them." Serena said watching carefully at her brother's reaction.

"Hell no you're not!" Nathan shouted at her and blushed seeing his sister looking at him smiling.

"I'm just messing with you, jeez and besides I am in love with someone and I sure hope one day me and him will become one…" She said silently to the air.

"Well come on the bus is here and I don't want to get the front seat so let's head to the back rows." Nathan said and Serena followed him onto the bus happily.

She looked at the top of the bus to see what the name was and read.

**Sacred Blood High-school**

"_Hmm a I like that name." _Serena thought as she entered.


End file.
